forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tonio Ventura
NAME: Tonio "Thorn" Ventura SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 37(?) Mid to late thirties. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S6 P6 E4 C7 I7 A6 L4 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Formerly of the Omertas/Slither Kin. Currently the leader of his own drug gang based in Freeside. SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Was an officer of the Omertas, now the leader of his own gang of thugs and junkies. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Extended ripper, brass knuckles, switchblade, 9mm pistol with a rose engraved upon the slide, its stem and thorns wrapping around the weapon. AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Well spoken and capable of manipulating most people to accomplish a variety of goals. BIRTH PLACE: New Vegas Strip OCCUPATION: Businessman, drug dealer, gang boss. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born into the Slither Kin tribe in the ruins of Las Vegas, soon to be reformed into the Omertas that everyone knows today. An officer of the family, and an infamous enforcer known for his cruelty and bloodlust, as well as his eccentricity (or, rather, his malicious insanity). "Thorn" was important to the Omertas' operations within the Strip. But it wasn't enough for him, he desired more. He desired to rule, to control, to impose his will over much more. Thorn knew he couldn't overthrow Nero and Big Sal, so he sought to start his own organization independent of the Omertas and their Gomorrah. Outside of the Strip. And so he found himself in Freeside. He had the connections and the infamy to keep him safe from the bosses' wrath should he leave the family. And such connections to aid him in the establishment of his own chem empire within the impoverished and criminalized city ruins surrounding the Strip. So, slowly but surely, the vines of his ambition grow and spread, entangling themselves throughout Freeside. The sharp thorns digging in, and drawing the blood he craves... FAMILY: None PERSONALITY: Thorn is a man of greed, ambition, and power. Intelligent, persistent, and cruel, he is an egotistical maniac and control freak who enjoys the manipulation and domination of others. Prone to compulsive habits regarding time of day and cleanliness (constantly checking the time or making sure his suit is clean), while at the same time capable of brutally mutilating someone without hesitation. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Short black hair, slicked back. Thin mustache and goatee. EYES: Pale blue SKIN FEATURES: Pale, with light scars on his body and face. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6' tall, thin. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Clean red business suit over white shirt with a dark tie. Black shoes. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Old silver watch. LIKES: Money, manipulating others, domination, torture, blood, liquor, smoking, darts. DISLIKES: Freeside, junkies, poverty, the Chairmen and White Glove Society, Securitrons, threats to his authority and his ego. FEARS: Nero, Mr House, losing control and falling victim to the backlash of his own potential failure. AMBITIONS: Build himself a presence in Freeside, expanding his business and asserting his control. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Desires control, and the creation of his own little empire amidst the fragmented community that is Freeside and outer Vegas. Category:Characters